1. Field
This invention relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to an Internet protocol router with a radiotelephone having a plurality of transceivers.
2. Related Art
Mobile hotspot devices that provide Internet connectivity via a cellular connection for other devices are known. Such mobile hotspot devices communicate with such other devices via WiFi. An example of such a mobile hotspot device is a MiFi® device by Novatel Corporation. Known mobile hotspot devices lack an ability to bridge WiFi connections. Known mobile hotspot devices lack a webserver. Known mobile hotspot devices lack an ability to make “voice” calls via a cellular network using voice channels of a cellular system. A disadvantage of known mobile hotspot devices is a need to run additional software and/or drivers on an external computer. Known mobile hotspot devices do not provide local area network (LAN) Ethernet connectivity or any other type of wired connectivity for Internet Protocol (IP)-based devices. Known mobile hotspot devices lack a form factor and/or a size to allow efficient antenna size and placement. Known mobile hotspot devices require a battery to allow them to be portable; however, a disadvantage of known mobile hotspot devices in a full-time usage application is a need for continual charging of its battery.
An AC adapter is a type of external power supply enclosed in a housing that is shaped somewhat similar to a housing of an AC plug. An AC adapter includes an AC plug on one side of the housing for receiving an AC voltage (typically 120 VAC) and, on another side of the housing, an output port at which an output voltage (typically a DC voltage considerably less than the AC voltage) is available.
Routers that are compliant with both Ethernet IEEE 810.3-2005 standards and WiFi IEEE 810.11 standards are known. Some such Ethernet routers have 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz antenna(s) built into a housing, one or more RJ-45 Ethernet jacks on one side of the housing and a USB port on another side of the housing. Such routers disadvantageously require that one of the RJ-45 Ethernet jacks be coupled to the Internet. In addition, all such routers lack a Bluetooth transceiver and a housing that is shaped as an AC adapter.
Powerline networking devices that have a housing shaped as an AC adapter and that have an AC plug on one side of the housing and an RJ-45 Ethernet jack on another side of the housing are known. An example is the NETGEAR® Powerline AV200 Wireless-N Extender Kit. However, such known powerline networking devices lack a cellular transceiver and a Bluetooth® transceiver.
Cellular telephones that can communicate with a Bluetooth-enabled cordless telephone, so that the cordless telephone can make and receive telephone calls on a cellular system, are known. An example of such a cordless telephone is the “link-to-cell” product of Panasonic Corporation. However, the cellular telephone of such a cellular telephone-cordless telephone combination does not provide LAN Ethernet connectivity with other devices. Also, the cellular telephone of such a combination lacks a housing that is shaped as an AC adapter.